Love and Little Feet
by KelseyDragon
Summary: After the great freeze, changes surge through the Kingdom. Anna and Kristoff discover love, but they arent the only ones. Who else finds true love? Will Anna and kristoff expand their family? Will Elsa keep her cool?
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the thaw

Kristoff's POV

"Come on Kristoff, she isn't going to bite…. I mean she might freeze everything again…. but I mean, it has been more than just one day… and I do love her… I'm not trying to take over the throne… Come on Kristoff just knock!" Five minutes. Five minutes I've been standing in front of this thick oak door, trying to convince myself to knock. My mind Flashes back to olaf asking if Anna knew how to knock two years ago at the ice palace. Anna, the love of my life. Taking a deep breath I raise my shaking fist to the solid door and knock.

"Come in" I hear, muffled from the other side. I slowly open the door and peak in.

"I...er..do...do you have a minute Queen Elsa?" I may faint.

She giggles "Come on Kristoff, you know I don't like formalities. Whats up?" She asks peering over a large stack of paper in front of her.

"well… um… As you know" I clear my throat "I have been with anna almost two years now… and I um.. I love her...and so.. I was wondering.. umm"

"Kristoff, let me stop you right there." I gulp and watch her walk around the desk to me. Her face is impossible to read. I try to will myself not to shake so much. "of course you have my blessing" Her slender arms wrap around me in an embrace. "Nothing would make me happier" I am stunned, I was expecting to have to beg.

"Thank you" I breathe "Thank you so much" I say hugging her back. "I do have a favor, though.. Would you mind, um making a ring.. Not because I can't afford one, But because I think an Ice ring Would symbolize that we have your blessing…"

she looks at me and grins. "Thats a great idea!" She says. "did you have something in mind?"

I pull out a crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to her, Unable to speak. She looks at it and smiles. "Oh Kristoff, Anna is so lucky." Her hands go together and i watch closely as snowflakes flow around her closed hands. Before long it is over and her hands open to a beautiful blueish purple, solid ice ring with a small heart cut out in the middle of the flat band. Engraved on the sides simply says "Anna my love, forever" She hands it to me and uses her hands to close mine. "Thank you, Elsa." Is all I can say before turning and rushing out of the room. Ive got a date to plan.

"Kristoff!" I hear behind me "Kristoff where are you going!" Olaf runs beside me.

"Ive got to plan a very special dinner for anna tonight" I respond taking a corner sharply, I almost lose my balance.

"Why is it so important?" He asks

I stop short. Should i tell him? "Can you keep a secret?" I know he cant long term, but just maybe he can for a few hours. I open a closet door and pull the snowman in. "I'm proposing to anna tonight!" I whisper excitedly. His eyes go wide.

"really?" he asks. I watch as he starts to jump around. "YAY KRISTOFF'S GOI-" I press my hand over his icey mouth.

"You have to keep Quiet" I whisper. He nods. I need to find something to keep him busy for a few hours. "Can you do me a favor?" He nods again. "Can you pick me flowers, all kinds of flowers and put them on the roof?"

"why on the roof?" he asks.

"Thats Anna's favorite spot. Its where I'm going to propose." I laugh as he starts to jump again.

"I'll go right now!" he leaves as fast as his little legs will take him. I shrug and continue to the kitchen. I'm thinking chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna's POV

I'm so bored I've resorted to running around the palace singing again. Where is Kristoff? Or Olaf? I wonder if Elsa is busy.. Yes I should go see her. Running up to her door I do my signature knock. I hear Laughing on the other side.

"Come on in Anna" Gladly.

" I don't suppose you know where everyone is do you?" I ask as nonchalant as possible. I watch as her face turns slightly red.

"oh no, I haven't seen anyone all day.. Being queen is a lot of work, I mean just look at all this paper!" She says.

 _Something is sooo up._ I think to myself. But I'm a good sport. I'll play along. "Ok well I guess I'll just go then...Maybe someone is in the kitchen" I say as I turn.

"WAIT"

 _So someone is in the kitchen._

"I could really use a break. My hand is cramping!" She shows off her hurt hand then makes a snowball before I can blink. She throws it in my face before I can react.

"Hey! No fair! I can't just conjure up a snowball! No throwing at unarmed Princesses, that's snowball fight 101." I say annoyed. Elsa Just rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist. Before I know it the room is knee deep with snow. I grin. _This is going to be fun._ I bend down to make a snowball when a rush of icy coldness assaults me. she dumped a pile on me! "HEY!" I yell. It's go time now.

We Play for hours before Elsa finally insists she should get back to work. I shrug and leave. _Must suck to be queen. No time to Play!_ My thoughts are interrupted as soon as i walk out the door.

A small piece of chocolate on a plate is on the floor. I glance around and notice another twenty feet away. _Kristoff, what do you have planned for me._ I grab the chocolate and shove it in my mouth. My favorite, Dark chocolate with caramel. I skip to the next chocolate and shove it in my mouth too. Then I find another and another Leading me up the spiral staircase to the roof. My favorite spot.

As I near the top I hear Kristoff Playing his lute. As soon as he see's me he starts to sing along. " Anna my darling my feisty pants, I love you so much and so I must ask, Will you be mine, Will you marry me? Will you marry me please!"

"Wait what?" I ask with a mouth full of chocolate. This can't be happening. Not for real. I watch open mouthed, chocolate falling out, as he reaches in his pocket for a ring. I immediately recognize Elsa's handy work. She approves. My heart soars and I swallow the last of the melted chocolate before tackling Kristoff. "YES" I yell "absolutely, of course, Oh Kristoff I love you!" His shoulders melt under me. He was holding his breath. I laugh.

"well then" he says " shall we enjoy the rest of our date?" He gestures to a blanket on the roof with chocolate on it. A chocolate piknic, How sweet is my fiancee? The roof is also decorated with flowers. so many flowers. Its beautiful. With the stars above us and the lights of arrendelle below us, We had a magical night.


End file.
